


A Legendary Picnic

by LadyXana



Series: In You I Find Comfort (Series of Avalance One-Shots) [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Picnics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXana/pseuds/LadyXana
Summary: Sara invites Ava to a nice picnic with the rest of the Legends.





	A Legendary Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PurpleCanary08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCanary08/gifts).

> @PurpleCanary08, I know your birthday was almost two weeks ago, but I hope you'll still enjoy this late gift. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update it sooner, but you know how these things go.
> 
> Anyway, you've been a wonderful and supportive friend of mine, so I really wanted to show you my appreciation. I hope this piece of work does it! You're amazing! <3
> 
> P.S.: Thank you to my wonderful beta-readers @AnimagusFireblade and @Starling83 !

It is around ten in the night when Ava arrives at her apartment. She takes off her dark blue blazer and black boots, placing both items by the entrance door. She sighs happily at finally being off duty and surrounded by silence in the comfort of her home.

The blonde continues moving through the apartment until she reaches her bedroom and stops by the door, leaning her body against the doorframe. A sideways smile makes its way to her face at what she sees in front of her, or rather,  ** _who _ ** she sees in front of her. Sara, sitting with her back resting against the headboard of Ava’s king-sized bed, focused on some random book in her hands.

However, as soon as she notices the Director’s presence, the book is quickly tossed to the side and Ava is greeted with a bright smile.

“Director Sharpe, you’re home.” Sara teases with a slight husk to her voice.

The taller blonde chuckles softly at her and makes her way over to the bed, taking the spot next to her girlfriend.

“I am, finally,” she breathes out before pressing a kiss against Sara’s left cheek and placing her head on the woman’s shoulder. “It’s good to see you.”

Sara smiles down at her as she brings a hand up to run her fingers through Ava’s hair and gently scratch her scalp, putting the right amount of pressure she knows is certain to make the blonde melt.

Her girlfriend presses closer to her, nuzzling her nose against the Captain’s neck. 

“I’ve missed you babe,” Ava admits in a voice raspier than usual, something Sara knows by now is a clear sign of her tiredness.

“I’ve missed you too, Aves. Too much paperwork today?” The freckled woman asks before planting a kiss against Ava’s forehead. The Director nods and lifts up her head to look Sara in the eyes, “You could say that. I spent the whole day nose-deep in reports, and as if that wasn’t enough I also had to greet some new recruits and show them around the building,” she explains before letting out a deep sigh, moving down to place her head on Sara’s lap, “I’m so tired…”

“I know you are, but don’t fall asleep just yet,” Sara pleads as she pokes Ava’s side gently, smirking when the blonde squirms a little bit and groans out a complaint.

“Come on Aves, you have to get out of your work clothes first. Otherwise you’re gonna be complaining in the morning about why I didn’t make you change into your pajamas.”

Ava turns on her back looking up at Sara and is about to argue when her girlfriend’s index finger lands on her lips and stops her. “No arguing, Director Sharpe. You know I’m right.”

She sighs before puckering her lips to press a quick kiss against Sara’s finger. “Fine…” She relents while sitting up to get up after she is off the bed. With practiced ease she unbuttons her white shirt, folding it before placing it on top of her dresser. Next she undoes the button and zipper on her pants, repeating the same steps, which leaves her in only her underwear.

She unclasps her bra and tosses it inside the hamper before going through the first drawer of her dresser to fetch a loose T-shirt to put on. Once she is done she makes her way over to the bed and settles down next to Sara once again, this time under the sheets.

“Happy?”

“Very much so.” Sara says as she lays down as well and they stay still on their sides, simply looking at each other. The Captain extends her left hand to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind Ava’s ear, letting her hand linger on the woman’s cheek.

She smiles at seeing Ava fluttering her eyes shut as she leans into the touch, turning her head slightly to kiss Sara’s palm.

“I have something to ask before you fall asleep, Aves.”

Ava quickly opens her eyes at that. “Yeah?” She asks, her anxious heart suddenly beating faster with the prospect of what it might be. The easy smile on her girlfriend’s face tells her that it won’t be anything bad, so she feels herself relax.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go to a legendary picnic with me?”

The Director’s eyebrows furrow at the question. “Legendary? What do you mean?”

Sara chuckles at her confusion, finding it adorable. “Well, all the Legends are coming too, so I thought the name was fitting.”

Ava rolls her eyes at Sara’s pun but the tiny smirk on her lips betrays her. “Right.”

The smaller blonde pouts as her hand descends to Ava’s waist, pulling the woman closer to her. “You’re coming right? It will be a whole lot more fun with you there.” Sara asks before pressing a lingering kiss against her forehead.

Ava grimaces at the thought. “I don’t know Sara… I don’t think your team will want me there, invading their bonding time.”

Sara pouts adorably at her. “Come on Aves, it will be a chance for them to get to know you better. To get to know the Ava I know and love. Please?”

The taller blonde purses her lips in thought. “Hmm, I really can’t resist you when you’re this cute…” She sighs before booping Sara’s nose, a smile tugging on her lips at the sweet smirk on her girlfriend’s face. “When would it be?” Ava asks as she traces Sara’s cheek with her right thumb.

“Tomorrow morning. I’ll meet them at the Waverider and then we’ll go from there.”

When Sara sees that Ava still isn’t convinced, she presses further. She leans in closer to her and starts to plant light kisses under her jaw and down to her neck, taking her time to nibble on the skin there as she whispers, “It will be fun. It’s gonna be in Scotland by a beautiful and secluded countryfield, which means there won’t be anyone there but us. Besides, there’s a lake right next to it where we can swim if we feel like it.”

Ava’s interest piques at the idea of traveling to a new country. With all the work at the Time Bureau keeping her busy she never has time to travel abroad, so she might as well take the chance and enjoy the perks of having a timeship.

Still, when she doesn’t answer, Sara keeps trying to convince her. She licks a path up to Ava’s ear, taking the blonde’s earlobe between her teeth. “Come on baby, don’t you want to see your hot girlfriend in a bikini?” She teases in a husky voice that brings a pleasant shiver to Ava’s spine. She has to admit that the prospect of seeing the Captain of the Legends in nothing more than a bikini covering her taut and jaw-dropping athletic body leaves her core throbbing with desire and excitement. She doesn’t have to think on the offer much more after that.

Ava swallows down before nodding vehemently. “Okay, definitely count me in.”

Sara pulls back at that to grace her with a blinding smile on her freckled face, and Ava can’t help but lean in to press their lips together and smile into the kiss.

* * *

**NEXT DAY AT THE WAVERIDER**

The team is all gathered on the bridge and happily greets Sara and Ava when they arrive there.

“Hey Captain, and Mrs. Captain,” Nate nods at the both of them, earning a couple of sniggers from some of the Legends. Sara throws him a playful glare before she turns her attention to Ava, her glare turning into an amused smile when she notices the way her girlfriend is blushing and avoiding direct eye contact with all of them. Sara extends her left hand to hold Ava’s right one, squeezing it softly in reassurance.

“Good morning team!” She says as she faces her friends once again. “Do you have everything ready?”

“Yep! Beverages and food are all packed and ready to go!” Ray lets her know with a cheerful glee to his voice.

“And Zari and I packed enough blankets for everyone!” Amaya adds with a warm smile.

“Great! Then buckle up!” Sara tells them excitedly as she makes her way to her Captain’s chair. Once she makes sure all of them are seated safely, she powers on the ship. “Gideon, please plot a course to Loch Mhòr in Scotland, present time.”

_ “Right away, Captain!” _

***

As they get there, they quickly get out of the Waverider, activating the ship’s cloak before walking closer to the lake. 

Once they reach the edge of the lake, they stop to appreciate the wonderful and natural view in front of them.

“Bro, this is beautiful! We totally have to go swimming!” Nate says excitedly as he turns to Ray with a big smile on his face.

“I know, right?” Ray replies with a matching smile. “Let’s just find a good spot under the tree shade first.” He says as he walks in the direction on a row of high trees to the west. The rest of the team follows suit as Ava and Sara stay behind.

“So, what do you think?” Sara asks her girlfriend, her left arm around her waist drawing the taller woman closer to her. Ava smiles down at her, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before answering. “I love it. The landscape is beautiful, as are you, my love. That summer dress looks great on you.” A bright smile makes its way to Sara’s face. “You really think so?”

“Mhm-hm, thanks for inviting me.” Ava whispers sweetly, taking Sara’s left hand on hers. “We better go and catch up with the rest of the team though, before there’s no food or drinks left for us.” She starts walking in their direction, a laughing Sara trailing behind. 

***

A couple of hours later, Zari, Amaya, and Sara are all sitting on one of the blankets under a tree playing a game of cards. Nate, Ray, and Mick can be heard not too far away from them, yelling at each other as they are out on the field throwing a football around.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us, Ava?” Amaya asks the Director as she hands out the respective cards to each player.

Ava smiles at her, “Thank you for the offer, Miss Jiwe, but I’m fine like this.” She turns her head to look up at Sara from where it’s resting on her girlfriend’s lap. She blushes when Sara gives her a charming dimpled smile before pressing a lingering kiss on her forehead.

“Yeah, there’s no way Ava is gonna move right now. She gets very comfortable in this position.”

Zari lets out a small snort at the way the taller blonde’s cheeks turn even redder, but she immediately composes herself once she receives a glare from both Sara and Ava. She clears her throat after that. “Well, let’s get on with the game then, I’ll start!” She announces as she turns to Amaya. “Amaya, do you have any sixes?”

The curly-haired woman smirks at the request, “Go fish!”

Zari groans before taking a card from the pile in the middle of the blanket. She waves her hand in Amaya’s direction once she sees the card she has gotten.

“Captain, got any aces you might wanna give me?” Amaya asks with hope in her voice.

“Nope! Go fish!” Sara tells her, way too amused to her liking. 

“I guess it’s your turn.” Amaya says as she motions to Sara.

The blonde smiles at that before showing her cards to Ava. “What do you think, babe?”

“I thought Ava wasn’t playing.” Zari protests but Sara promptly waves her off.

“Hush, Zari… Aves, which one?”

Ava purses her lips while she ponders on it. “Hm, I don’t know…”

“Oh come on! Just pick a card, any card!” The brunette urges as she throws her hands in the air, completely oblivious to the exchange of knowing smirks between both blondes.

“Fine…” Ava finally relents after a few seconds in silence. “That one!” She points to one option and Sara promptly clears her throat before starting to speak. “Do you... By any chance-”

She stops before finishing her sentence to add a dramatic pause to it, not once breaking eye contact with Zari.

Once she sees the brunette roll her eyes in exasperation, she decides to keep going. “Have any sixes?” Sara finally asks, a smug smirk plastered on her face.

Zari opens her mouth in shock before settling on a deep glare, throwing two cards at her. “Not cool Captain, not cool at all,” she whines, a slight pout forming on her lips.

Sara and Ava just laugh while Amaya flashes her a sweet smile as she bumps her shoulder into hers. “Don’t be a sore loser, Zari, the game has just begun. You can still get revenge.”

The brunette simply mutters something to herself while they resume the game. It goes by smoothly, with the girls teasing each other and Zari especially since the poor woman hadn’t been able to win a single game.

After two more rounds she finally gives up, throwing her cards down. “You know what? I quit!”

“Oh come on, Zari! You can still win.” Sara tries to encourage her but to no avail.

“Nope! I won’t fall for that Cap, no way! Invite me to play videogames and I’m down, but card games? Sorry, no chance,” she says as she gets up and makes her way to the lake border.

Amaya gives Sara an apologetic smile, “You know how competitive she gets, Sara. She will be over it soon enough.” Sara nods before looking in Zari’s direction. “Yeah, I totally get that side of her. Can’t help it myself either.” 

“Oh believe me, I know,” Amaya retorts, earning a chuckle from Sara.

“Anyway, I think I’m gonna go take a break from the game as well. Go and stretch my legs a bit.” The curly-haired woman adds before getting up, making her way over to where Zari is.

Sara observes both women for a little while before her attention is diverted to the sleeping beauty currently stirring on her lap.

A broad smile makes its way to her face as she is met with her favorite pair of blue eyes, “Hey there.” She greets Ava, moving the strands of dark blonde hair covering part of the sleepy woman’s face.

Ava looks lovingly at her with a sheepish grin, “Hey…” she replies before turning her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowing when she notices they’re alone. She looks back at Sara, “Where’s the rest of your team?”

Sara shrugs her shoulders before answering, “Amaya and Zari are by the lake, they thought it would be nice to go for a swim and the boys are still playing football.”

“Well don’t you wanna go for a swim too?” Ava asks as she starts to sit up and away from her girlfriend’s lap, but Sara stops her before she is able to, pushing her back down gently by the shoulders. At Ava’s questioning gaze she simply shakes her head.

“I’m fine staying right here with you.” She explains, pressing a lingering kiss to Ava’s lips to further prove her point. Sara finds herself smiling as her girlfriend hums into it, the taller blonde’s left hand reaching up to card through Sara’s hair, holding her in place.

When they break the kiss the look on the Captain’s face is of pure bliss as she teases her girlfriend, “Someone is eager.”

Ava smirks up at her, “Maybe… Let’s just say I’ve been missing you these past couple of days.”

Sara raises her eyebrows at that, “I’ve been staying every night at yours, Aves.”

The Director can’t help but roll her eyes, “For someone so observant you can be extremely oblivious sometimes,” she states before grabbing Sara by the neck to pull her face down, connecting their mouths in a heated kiss that takes both their breaths away.

After they part she continues, “I meant like that. I’ve been coming home so tired that we haven’t been properly together in a while now and it’s driving me a little crazy.” She finally admits in a rush, her cheeks a deep shade of crimson.

A mischievous smile tugs at the corners of Sara’s lips, “Well you could have-”, she goes to say but her speech is interrupted by Nate’s sudden yelling.

“Watch out!” They hear him say but it’s too late. In a matter of seconds the ball hits the jar of orange juice that was resting next to them on the blanket and its contents pour all over Ava’s white blouse and light blue jeans.

“What the-” She whines, promptly getting up and away from the blanket. Sara is quickly on her way to where her teammates are, football in her hand.

“Who the hell did that?!” She demands to know, adopting her threatening Captain posture. Nate and Ray are quick to point at each other.

“He did!” They both say, looking shocked at one another.

“What? You were the one throwing it!” Ray accuses in which Nate frowns, “Yeah, but you were supposed to catch it!”

They continue their bickering, completely unaware of Sara’s look of desperation as she pinches the bridge of her nose, “I didn’t sign up for this,” she sighs, dropping the ball to the ground before making her way back to Ava.

When she approaches the taller woman and her eyes fall on her ruined blouse and jeans, her look is one of apology, “I’m sorry Aves.”

Ava gives her a small smile, “It’s okay, accidents happen.” She tries to reassure her, extending a hand for Sara to take, which the smaller blonde gladly does.

“You’re not mad?” Sara asks tentatively, now holding both of Ava’s hands in hers.

“Of course not. I should go home and change though, this is all damp and really uncomfortable.” She says and Sara’s face falls at that.

“Oh okay… Well I’ll leave you to it then,” she can’t help but sound a little defeated but Ava’s next words quickly change that, “You’re coming with me you goober.”

Sara’s face lights up before she nods, “Sounds great.”

A couple of seconds after and Ava is punching the coordinates on her time courier to her apartment.

***

Once they step inside, Ava immediately makes her way to her room with Sara trailing behind. As the Director moves to the closet to look for a change of clothes, Sara sits down on her bed watching her every move with a smile on her lips.

When Ava is satisfied with the new clothes she retrieved, she places them on top of her dresser before she starts to unbutton her blouse. As she looks at the mirror in front of her, she notices Sara’s hungry eyes on her and smirks at her girlfriend’s reflection.

“See something you like?” She asks as her hands stop half-way of unbuttoning the blouse. Sara gets up and slowly walks closer to her, a pleasant sway on her hips.

As soon as she is close enough she lets her hands wander under Ava’s clothing, relishing in the feeling of her girlfriend’s warm skin below her fingertips.

“When it comes to you? Always,” Sara whispers as her hands move higher, helping Ava out of her blouse. Once the last button is done, she turns Ava around to face her, moving the fabric off the Director’s shoulders, leaving her in only her bra and jeans.

“Mhm… Much better.” Sara lets out, grabbing Ava by the waist to pull her flush against her own body. “You feel so good against me, Aves…” She husks out, leaving a trail of kisses from the top of her left breast, collarbones and neck, stopping when she reaches her pulse point. She spends more time there, nibbling and licking on the soft skin, smirking against it when she feels goosebumps form under her lips.

Ava’s left hand holds on to Sara’s waist while her right hand cards through her light blonde locks, keeping her in place. A deep moan leaves her when Sara bites down more roughly on that particular spot,  _ “Sara…” _

“I’m almost glad my team threw that football at us.” Sara states and Ava can’t help but groan at her words. 

“Maybe don’t talk about them right now?” She suggests before she is tugging on Sara's neck with both hands to kiss her passionately on the mouth, swallowing the Captain’s moaning.

***

Back at the picnic, Zari and Amaya approach the guys once they notice the other women are nowhere to be seen.

“Where did Sara and Ava go?” Amaya asks with a frown. 

Nate stutters before finally replying, scratching behind his neck, “I may have thrown the ball against that container of juice and it spilt all over Ava.” 

Amaya’s eyebrows rise while Zari’s lips quickly turn into a mischievous smirk, “You’re so dead dude.” She says before Amaya and her return to the blanket, laughing on their way over.

Nate turns to look at Ray, a defeated expression in his face. “Do you think Captain and Mrs. Captain will be coming back?”

Ray pats him on the shoulder, before grabbing the football from his hands, “Yeah… I wouldn’t count on that, buddy.”


End file.
